<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by the_nvisiblegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295051">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl'>the_nvisiblegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e13 I Am Legends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Girlfriends Who Fight Together Stay Together, Zombie Apocalypse, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they fight zombies together because Ava refuses to let Sara's vision become reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Episode Shenanigans (Season 5) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! This time with a post-episode fic that's not canon-compliant because... fuck that ending. I will not accept it. (And I know it doesn't stick, even on the show but still how dare you kill my emotional support wlw like that.)</p><p>Enjoy, punks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava’s mind was still reeling from Sara’s earlier confession: Her vision had ended with her own death. And the blonde seemed to be okay with that.</p><p>Truth be told, Ava had know that something was up the second the other woman’d said it was nothing. It was never nothing.</p><p>But she hadn’t wanted to push her. Had trusted her to share whatever was going on of her own accord when the time was right. Well, turned out her girlfriend was even more stubborn than previously thought.</p><p>So stubborn, in fact, that she was willing to sacrifice herself for the team without even telling them—and with so much <em>stubborn</em> faith that Ava would fix things that the older woman wanted to curl into a ball and just <em>cry</em>.</p><p>She couldn’t do this. Not without Sara. Her rock. Her anchor. Her forever co-captain and the love of her life.</p><p>The one thing she clung to right now, though, was the hope that Sara was wrong about this. After all, she’d been wrong once before, back on the Waverider.</p><p>Her visions weren’t set in stone; they could be changed—and Ava sure as hell would fight until the bitter end to change this one.</p><p>As emotionally shaken as she was, she wasn’t even mad that Sara had lied to her (again) to protect her (also, again).</p><p>She didn’t need protection. She needed her girlfriend to not die today. But her girlfriend was headstrong, and brave, and utterly, utterly <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>The first zombie broke through the window then, glass shattering and flying in all directions, and, instinctively, Ava grabbed Sara’s arm and maneuvered her toward the back of the pub. She considered their options for a second before jumping onto the bar. The height would give them an advantage—at least for a while—and they could only be attacked from one side, which also helped.</p><p>She reached out, pulled the other woman up so they were side by side like they’d been so many times before, Sara with a stick that used to be a broom and she herself with a shotgun from behind the bar. It gave her at least some sense of calm, standing next to the blonde, because as long as Sara was close she could protect her. As long as they were together, they had a chance.</p><p>The zombies quickly filled the room, grunting and stumbling as they tried to eat them alive. Ava had expected a lot when they’d set out to get back to the ship but a zombie apocalypse truly had not been one of those things. Really, she should’ve known better.</p><p>Immediately, Sara knocked out three of them at once with her stick and Ava shot another four in rapid succession. But it wasn’t enough. The zombies kept coming in a seemingly never-ending stream. For every one they killed two more seemed to appear. They were closing in, crowding against the bar, grabbing at their feet, their legs, anything they could reach. Maybe this really was the end.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Sara asked then, fingers grazing the back of Ava’s hand for just a second.</p><p>The older woman swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to do anything but nod as tears welled in her eyes. Of course she trusted Sara. She trusted her with her life. Her future. Her <em>everything</em>.</p><p>“Then let me go,” the blonde said, expression pleading as she kicked one of the zombies square in the jaw without looking.</p><p>“No, Sara!”</p><p>The desperation in her voice was clearly audible.</p><p>She let her eyes wander around the room where the others were struggling to keep up this fight they couldn’t possibly win. There were simply too many of them, they were too relentless, even for Legends standards.</p><p>The team wasn’t going to survive this.</p><p>Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and when she looked down she saw one of the zombies reaching for Sara’s ankle, trying to pull her down from the bar and into the mass of rotting limbs below.</p><p>“Not today, Satan,” Ava muttered as she aimed her rifle, shooting him straight in the head. He crumbled to the floor a second later and the blonde let out a satisfied huff.</p><p>“Ava, this isn’t gonna change anything! They’ll just keep coming!”</p><p>Sara was almost screaming to be heard above the noise in the room and she sounded so unlike herself—despondent, <em>tired</em>—that the older woman faltered for a second before gritting her teeth.</p><p>“If you think I won’t at least try to save you, you don’t know me at all.”</p><p>She delivered another set of perfectly aimed shots.</p><p>“You’re gonna get yourself killed!”</p><p>“Well, that makes two of us,” she scoffed, unable to keep her frustration at bay any longer. Why was Sara so absolutely intent on dying here today? Less than ten minutes ago she’d been holding her hand talking about how happy she was. So why didn’t she want to fight for that happiness?</p><p>The blonde turned slightly to face her then, brows knitting together in exasperation.</p><p>“<em>Ava</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not going to just leave you for dead, Sara!”</p><p>“Ava please.”</p><p>She was close to begging, desperate to make her see reason.</p><p>“No. We do this together,” the older woman insisted. Yes, her girlfriend could be stubborn, but so could she. And this wasn’t something she was willing to compromise on. One corner of her lips quirked up in an almost-smile. “Co-captains, remember?”</p><p>Sara went quiet as she seemed to consider her options—should she give in and accept the fact that Ava wasn’t going to let this go or keep arguing with the other woman—when John’s voice disrupted the moment.</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>Both their heads snapped up.</p><p>He was on the other side of the room, back to back with Zari as they tried to fend off another handful of zombies with their combined powers.</p><p>“Catch,” he yelled before throwing something long and shiny their way. Instinctively, Ava wanted to reach out and catch it because the other woman <em>couldn’t see, John, you idiot,</em> when Sara leapt into the air, one arm stretched out above her head.</p><p>The blonde’s fingers closed around the handle of what was—Ava recognized a second later—the hellfire sword with practiced precision as she landed effortlessly on the ground in front of the bar. <em>Right.</em></p><p>Ava had no idea where he had just summoned that from—and, more importantly, considering they were all busy trying to fight off the entire cast of The Walking Dead, <em>when</em> he’d had the time to do it—but she had never been quite so grateful for John Constantine’s dark and mysterious ways as she was in this very moment.<b></b></p><p>Her bliss was short-lived, however, as realization of what Sara had just done began to dawn on her. The blonde had literally jumped into the fire blind. She stared at the woman with a mixture of anger and abject horror.</p><p>This was it then. This was how Sara would die. Right in front of her.</p><p>She was just about to throw common sense to the wind and leap off the bar as well in a desperate attempt to save her girlfriend when the woman in question plunged the sword square into the chest of one of the zombies surrounding her.</p><p>He grunted. Looked down at the object sticking out from in between his ribs. Then back up at Sara, who pulled it out again in one smooth motion.</p><p>For a second, nothing happened. No one moved. Then, right before their eyes, the entire armada of zombies vanished in a cloud of bright green smoke.</p><p>
  <em>It was over.</em>
</p><p>The sound of the sword clattering to the floor in the suddenly silent room was almost deafening as Ava struggled to comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>Her eyes fell on Sara, rooted to the spot a few feet in front of her, and a sob escaped her mouth before she could stop it.</p><p>She threw the rifle to the side as she leapt off the bar and toward her girlfriend, immediately reaching for the other woman once she was close enough.</p><p>“You did it,” she breathed, nothing but awe in her voice.</p><p>Her hands travelled to the blonde’s face, gently cupping her cheeks before she brought her lips against the other woman’s.</p><p>“You’re alive.”</p><p>Ava pressed a kiss to the other woman’s chin. To her cheek. Her nose. Her forehead. Her hair.</p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>, Sara, you’re not dead.”</p><p>The blonde still didn’t move.</p><p>Tears were streaming down Ava's face freely as she couldn’t help but give into the overwhelming urge to touch the other woman in order to reassure herself that she hadn’t lost her, that she was still here.</p><p>“I love you,” Sara said eventually. It was barely above a whisper—the taller woman would’ve missed it if she hadn’t be as close as she currently was.</p><p>The look on the blonde’s face was enough to make her understand all the other things Sara wanted to say in that moment.</p><p><em>I’ll never leave you</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p><em>Thank you for not giving up on me</em>.</p><p>She leaned her forehead against Sara’s, letting out a shaky breath, before strong fingers wrapped around the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>